


[podfic] And we don't have to be (your fairytale)

by Annapods, ItsADrizzit, klb



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Fluff, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, Queer platonic relationships, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: Mal pulls Evie into a hug. She's warm and Mal loves her to pieces. Mal loves all of them. “Remember when I used to say we never dated on the Isle of the Lost? We just had gang activity?”Ben laughs. “You used to be so confused at the concept of dating me. I think I get why now.”“Right.” Mal says. “Well, it looks like we ended up with some Grade A gang activity here.”The Rotten Four and Ben have developed a somewhat strange relationship with one another over the years. It may not look like a fairytale, but it feels like one, and that's all that matters.00:13:11 :: Written bySilverspecks.





	[podfic] And we don't have to be (your fairytale)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And we don't have to be (your fairytale)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994166) by [silverspecks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspecks/pseuds/silverspecks). 



**Download and streaming:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/du0wvqaod63e4ix/%5BDescendants%5D%20And%20we%20don%27t%20have%20to%20be%20%28your%20fairytale%29.mp3?dl=0)

**Notes:** this was recorded for Podfic Polygon 2018. The story was chosen by ItsADrizzit, read by Klb and edited by Annapods.  
Thanks to Silverspecks for giving permission to podfic!


End file.
